Believe me, please
by SVU101
Summary: well how about Olivia wakes up to a dead person next to her BUT this person is her fiancé.


Chapter one

Summary: well how about Olivia wakes up to a dead person next to her BUT this person is her fiancé.

CHAPTER ONE

Olivia Benson sat down at her desk working. She was filling in some forms for a case when she felt someone walk in. she just went on working.

"Liv, Mike is here." Elliot Stabler said to her.

Olivia looked at him and then turned around to see her eight month boyfriend standing there. He was 6'4 with brownish hair and green eyes. He worked in narcotics. She smiled at him and stood up. She walked over to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can we talk in private?" Mike asked. Olivia had a confused face on, but she walked into an empty room. Mike closed the door behind them and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Livia, we had a date planned tonight. Remember?" Mike said to her.

"Oh no. that was tonight?" Olivia asked, pretty much showing she forgot about their date.

"Olivia, I'm sorry we can't do this anymore." Mike said.

"No, Mike I'm sorry about forgetting our date." Olivia said trying to get mike.

"No Olivia, it's not that. It's just that our** schedules** don't allow us to see each other that much. The last time I saw you was like three weeks ago. I'm sorry…" Mike said leaving the room. Mike stormed out of the station leaving Olivia.

Olivia slid down the closed door pulling her knees to her chest. She loved him deeply, but what he said was true. She never got to see him. What seemed like forever she heard a knock on the door.

"Liv? Are you alright?" she heard Elliot ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said through the door. She stood up and dried her tears. She took in deep breaths and opened the door. She put on a smile and looked at Elliot.

"Hey, what did Mike want?" Elliot said tensing up at the word Mike.

"Umm, nothing we decided that we shouldn't see each other anymore. That's all." Olivia said walking passed him. Elliot turned around and smiled.

"_No more Mike…" Elliot thought smiling._

Eliot walked back into the squad room only to find Olivia not there. He guessed she went home so he decided to go too…well his apartment home.

The next day Elliot woke up to the sun in his face. He couldn't be happier now that he had a chance with Olivia. He got dressed and drove to work.

With Olivia she woke up with a hangover. She felt a wave of dizziness hit her, but she had to go to work. She got up wobbling a bit as she walked over to the shower. She drowned herself in alcohol last night thinking of Mike. She really loved him, but she guessed he didn't love her.

Once she was showered and she had three cups of coffee she walked out her door and walked to work. Once she got there she looked at Elliot who was smiling.

"Hey, el. Why are you smiling?" She asked. Usually he would go around with his angry and depressed face.

"We think he got laid last night." John said from his desk.

"No, he thinks he got laid, but I think he's just happy." Fin said.

"Guys I didn't get laid or anything. I can't smile once in a while?" Elliot asked.

"No, you can't." John said. The four detectives talked, but soon they were dragged on by cases. It was around eleven PM and they just closed up a case. They went there separate ways while Olivia went to a bar to once again drown her problems in a bottle.

Eliot was sleeping when his phone rang.

"Stabler." He said sleepily into the phone.

"Hi this is Jason. Olivia Benson is down at O'Malley's and she's pretty drunk. She said to call you so you can pick her up." A man said into Elliot's ear. AT the sound of Olivia's name he shot up out of bed and started to get dressed.

"I'll be there in 20." he said and hung up the phone. He looked at the clock. It read 4:43AM. He got his car keys and drove to the bar. He walked into the now empty bad. He looked at the bar stools and there sat Olivia drinking another beer. He walked up to her and sat beside her.

"You Elliot Stabler?" A guy asked.

"Yeah, you must be Jason. Thank you for calling me." Elliot said.

"No problem." The guy said walking away.

"Elliot hi." Olivia said looking at him.

"Ok liv, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just having a good time is all." She said putting her hand on Elliot's thigh.

"Ok, liv I'm gonna take you home." Elliot said. He paid the guy for the beers and drove her home. He opened her apartment door and walked her in. he closed the door behind him and turned back to her.

"Wow the room is black." She said laughing, but then soon collapsed into his arms. He sighed and brought her to her bed. He laid her down and pulled the blankets up. He was about to leave when Olivia took hold of his hand.

"Can, you just stay here tonight and hold me? Please, I don't want to be alone." She said with her eyes looking into his blue ones.

"Ok." Elliot said taking off his shoes and climbing into bed with her holding her.

It was seven AM when Elliot woke up again. He heard some one throwing up so he got up and walked into the bathroom. Olivia was hanging over the toilet throwing up all the beer she drank last night. Elliot came up behind her handed her a towel.

"Thanks." She said taking the towel and wiping her mouth. She stood up and asked him if he could leave so she could shower. He left the bathroom and drove home to go change. He got to work and saw Olivia was already there talking with Munch and Fin. She saw him and smiled. She excused herself from the two men and walked over to Elliot.

"Hey, thanks for this morning, you're a really good friend." Olivia said and walked away.

"_A good friend…is that what she thought of me?" Elliot thought._

The whole drinking thing went on with Olivia for a couple weeks and Elliot picking her up. One night Olivia stayed home sitting on her couch not wanting to go out for that night. There was a knock on her door, but she just wanted to be alone. The knocking came again so she got up and walked over to the door. Not looking through the pee (Don't know what it's called) hole she opened the door to find Mike on one knee holding out a box.

"Olivia, I made a mistake. For these pass few weeks I haven't been doing good or anything. Please will you marry me?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know…" Olivia said teasing him

"But I guess I could marry you." She said smiling.

He slipped the ring on her fingerer and stood up. They kissed passionately and walked into her apartment making out. What they didn't know was they had a special visitor watching them.

The next morning Olivia woke up to an empty bed, but she heard pans and all sort of noises in the kitchen. She wrapped a sheet around her and walked up behind mike.

"You can't cook." She said smiling. Mike being frightened dropped the pans and turned around.

"You're mean. You scared me." Mike said smiling at her. He walked up to her and kissed her. He pulled away and looked at what she was wearing.

"You should wear that more often." HE said.

"Yeah." She said laughing. She looked at the clock and noticed she was late for work.

"We're late for work." She said.

"I don't wanna go." He said.

"Yeah, well I get off at five today. Surprise me with something." She said walking off into the bedroom to get dressed. She walked into the kitchen dressed in her work cloths.

"See you tonight." Mike said.

"Ok, oh and Mike you have um powder in your hair, bye!" Olivia said walking out the door laughing.

When she got to the squad room Munch asked "Did you get laid?" she just ignored him and sat down across form Elliot.

"Hey Liv." Elliot said.

Olivia didn't speak to him she was too busy looking at the ring she had on and the night she had. It wasn't the cutest way to propose to her, but she liked it. She went to her paperwork.

"_Mike has to die…." Some one said._

_A/N yay! Lol well this is my first O/OC story but as Nat says it Unique! Lol so I hope you all like it bye!_


End file.
